Episode 01
"From Beyond the Twilight" is the 1st episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot The episode centers around the life of a young girl named Mayumi Hashimoto and her tormentor, Aya Kuroda. It all starts with Mayumi being entrusted with her classes' hard-earned donation money, 100,000 yen. As she puts the money in her school bag, she is unaware that the class bully, Aya, is watching her. Skip forward, and the class is excitedly putting up their appreciation certificate for the donation, but all is not as it seems. Mayumi had lost the donation money and had been forced to borrow the 100,000 yen from Aya to be able to cover the missing cash. Thus starts Mayumi's blackmail, and eventual torture, by Aya Kuroda. Although Mayumi had managed to repay Aya the 100,000 yen, through shameful means, having stolen the money from her mother, Aya claims that this only covers the interest and proceeds to extort the poor Mayumi, escalating the blackmail into attempts to prostitute Mayumi for a free dinner. Having taken photos of Mayumi in the grasps of an older man, Aya threatens to expose Mayumi to the entire school community if she doesn't continue to support her and her friends financially. This all drives Mayumi to seek the only assistance available to her in her situation. She accesses the Hell Link, and Ai Enma soon makes her entrance. Mayumi is transported to Ai's twilight realm where she receives the black straw doll and is promised Aya's immediate transport straight into the depths of Hell the moment she unties the red thread from the doll's neck. However, there is always a price; Ai tells Mayumi that when she dies, her soul will also belong to Hell, she would never know the joys of Heaven, being left to wander in pain and suffering, for all eternity. Mayumi is horrified by her glimpse of Hell, and although she keeps the doll, she doesn't untie the thread straight away. But of course, Aya doesn't stop there. Mayumi is called to the headmaster's office as a picture of her with an older man has been posted on the school's server; he is disgusted. This drives Mayumi to untie the thread, sending Aya spiraling into a world of horror and exposing her as the one who stole the donation money and ruining Mayumi's life. Even after watching herself do it, Aya will not admit her sins to Ai's three assistants, Wanyuudou, Ichimokuren, and Hone Onna. Therefore, she is consigned to an eternity in Hell, waking in Ai's ferry-boat on her way across the river Sanzu. Although Hell Girl's fire symbol tattoo now marks Mayumi, a constant reminder of her future damnation, she manages to pick up her life and move on. She resumes her former place in her school's community and retaining her status as a model student. The episode ends with Mayumi's candle being lit and Ai saying that her grievance shall be avenged. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Ai Enma, Wanyuudou, Ichimokuren, and Hone Onna. *This first episode of the live-action television series is based on this one. Gallery Characters S1_EP_01_Mayumi_Hashimoto.PNG|Mayumi Hashimoto S1_EP_01_Aya_Kuroda.PNG|Aya Kuroda S1 EP 01 Mr Kato.png|Mr. Kato S1 EP 01 Mother.png|Mayumi's Mother S1 EP 01 Friends.png|Aya's Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 1